Let It Die
by Kisa-kun
Summary: [Songfic][One Shot] GV Tout commence par un baiser qui n'aurait jamais du arriver, et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à faire sortir de leurs esprits... [Dont't you wish that we could forget that kiss...?]


**Let It Die**

Ce n'était pas arrivé ! C'était impossible ! Ils ne venaient pas juste de s'embrasser !

_Let it die and get out of my mind  
__Laisse le mourir et sortir de mon esprit_

Ils étaient si différents, opposés, même. Pourquoi auraient-ils fait une chose pareille ?

_We don't see eye to eye  
__Nous ne voyons pas les choses d'un même oeil_

_Or hear ear to ear  
__Ou entendons les choses d'une même oreille_

Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui leur étaient passés par la tête ?

Gohan toussota, fuyant Videl du regard. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de la regarder dans les yeux de nouveau après ce qui venait de se passait…

« On devrait peut être… » commença-t-il, se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

« Oublier ce qui vient d'arriver ? » finit Videl.

Il hocha la tête. « Oui. Il… Il ne s'est rien passé. »

_Don't you wish that we could forget that kiss?  
__Ne souhaites-tu pas que nous oublions ce baiser ?_

_And see this for what it is  
__Et voir cela pour ce que c'est_

Mais au fond d'eux, ils savaient qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à oublier, et que ce baiser les hanterait pour toujours.

Gênés, ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Bien qu'en retard, ils avaient toujours cours.

_That we're not in love  
__Que nous ne nous ne sommes pas amoureux_

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Videl l'avait seulement confronté au sujet de Saïyaman, disant qu'elle savait que c'était lui.

Rien ne présageait que cela arriverait…

-

_Gohan courait dans les couloirs du lycée Orange Star, une fois de plus en retard. Il regarda sa montre pour la énième fois et accéléra un peu._

_« Encore en retard ? » dit Videl en fermant son casier, causant Gohan de s'arrêter._

_« Que fais-tu là, Videl ? » demanda-t-il._

_Elle sourit. « Je t'attendais. J'ai à te parler, Saïyaman. »_

_« Bon alors dépêche toi, je n'ai pas le te- » Il s'interrompit, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, puis la réalisation se lut sur son visage. « Ah… zut ! Je veux dire… euh… »_

_Le sourire de Videl s'élargit, et elle lui enleva le pansement de sa joue._

_« Inutile de nier ! Je sais que c'est toi Saïya- »_

_Gohan mit rapidement sa main sur la bouche de Videl, la plaquant contre les casiers, et l'interrompant. Il regarda autour d'eux, s'assurant que personne n'avait entendu, puis il se tourna vers Videl, sa main toujours sur sa bouche._

_« Ne cris pas si fort ; je ne veux pas que ça se sache… » lui murmura à l'oreille._

_Elle hocha la tête, et il retira sa main._

_Il se rendit compte de leur position, et rougit furieusement, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir et ne bougeait pas. Videl rougit aussi, et déglutit. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait si près d'un garçon, et elle n'était pas très à l'aise._

_Bien que, d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas désagréable…_

_Leurs corps refusaient de bouger, et l'espace entre eux diminua peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent…_

_-_

Videl enfouit sa tête dans son coussin, étouffant un cri.

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux _longues_ semaines depuis « l'incident » qu'elle était censée oublier. Et elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle le voyait _tous les jours_ au lycée -sauf les week-ends, bien sûr. Ça ne l'aidait vraiment à oublier. Et elle savait que rien ne se passera jamais entre eux. Rien ne _devait_ se passer entre eux.

Et bizarrement, cette idée la faisait souffrir.

_The saddest part of a broken heart  
__La plus triste part d'un coeur brisé_

Pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Ce n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres, après tout.

_Isn't the ending so much as the start  
__N'est pas tant la fin que le début_

Elle roula sur le dos, et poussa un profond soupir. Elle devait arrêter de penser à ça…

A lui.

Elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ? Pourquoi avait-elle tous ces drôles de sentiments pour lui ?

Mais quels étaient ces sentiment, au juste ? Ils lui étaient complètement inconnus.

_It was hard to tell just how I felt  
__C'était dur de dire juste ce que je ressentais_

Videl soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle semblait le faire souvent, ces deux dernières semaines. Surtout quand elle pensait à lui, et ça arrivait souvent.

Tout le temps, en fait.

_/Je me demande si ça lui arrive de penser à moi…/_

Elle grimaça. Voilà qu'elle pensait comme ces filles qu'elle méprisait tant, et qui ne parlaient que des garçons. Elle eut un frisson de dégoût.

Manquait plus que ça…

_To not recognize myself  
__De ne pas me reconnaître_

Le voir au lycée devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter, et, peu à peu, elle commençait à comprendre ses sentiments.

Bien qu'elle refusait de l'admettre.

_And after all  
__Et après tout _

Elle posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte de la salle de classe, justement quand une autre avait eu la même idée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

Gohan.

_It won't take long to fall in love  
__Ça ne prendra pas longtemps de tomber amoureux_

Ils rougirent furieusement, mais une fois de plus, leurs corps refusaient de bouger, ignorant leurs ordres se séparer le plus vite possible. Gohan déglutit, voyant sa main se refermer sur celle de Videl avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

_The saddest part of a broken heart  
__La plus triste part d'un coeur brisé_

_Isn't the ending so much as the start  
__N'est pas tant la fin que le début_

_The tragedy starts from the very first spark  
__La tragédie commence par la toute première étincelle_

Videl sentit les bras de Gohan l'enrouler par derrière, leurs mains toujours jointent, et répondit à son étreinte, s'adossant contre lui. Avec sa main libre, il lui releva le visage, et l'embrassa.

Tout ce qui leur restait de contrôle disparut à cet instant. Videl se retourna pour lui faire face, l'embrassant toujours, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Leurs raisons leur disaient d'arrêter, qu'ils finiraient le cœur brisé, mais leurs corps refusaient d'obéir, préférant écouter leurs cœurs.

_Losing your mind for the sake of your heart  
__Perdant la tête simplement pour ton cœur_

A bout de souffle, ils durent s'arrêter. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

_The saddest part of a broken heart  
__La plus triste part d'un coeur brisé_

Et ils s'embrassaient, encore et encore. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

_Isn't the ending so much as the start  
__N'est pas tant la fin que le début_

C'était possible qu'ils finiraient le cœur brisé, mais ils s'en fichaient. Tout ce qui importait, c'était l'instant présent.

Et à cet instant, ils se sentaient bien.

**FIN **


End file.
